Four IRTAs did summer placements in the Medical Genetics Branch. We were responsible for establIshing a wide variety of clinical rotations, overseeing their research projects, and providing supervision on a weekly basis. This was a rewarding and useful experience for all. We were able to receive feedback on the nature of many of the clinical sites that may become graduate practicums.